


The Naked Truth.

by surejohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Naked John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Makes Deductions, self-conscious John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejohnlock/pseuds/surejohnlock
Summary: Sherlock bursts into the bathroom while John just got out of the shower. John can't help but feel a little shocked. Especially as Sherlock starts to deduce why he's shocked.





	The Naked Truth.

John was stood in the shower after a long day at the clinic. If he were honest with himself, he’d admit that this job really wasn’t what he wanted. A little bit of action would always be welcomed, rather than just welcoming twenty-five people with the flu, or some hypochondriacs.

He turned off the shower and moved out from underneath it. As soon as he set one foot on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, however, Sherlock swung open the door. 

“We’ve got a case!” the detective shouted excitedly. “Do hurry.” He didn’t move from the bathroom, but he just grabbed his phone and started sending texts.

“Sherlock!” John exclaimed, wrapping a towel around his waist quickly. It didn’t sound angry. Actually, it sounded more like a yelp.

“Yes?” Sherlock replied dryly, not looking up from his phone.

John stared at him in disbelief. This was the first time Sherlock was seeing him naked, but, apparently, he was oblivious of the matter. “Remember how we talked about privacy?”

Sherlock sighed, and John could feel the roll of his eyes, even though he couldn’t see it. “I do remember, yes.”

“Well,” John said, and he cleared his throat before continuing, “this is a moment where I need it.”

Sherlock frowned and looked up. “Why?” he asked.

“Why?” John repeated in disbelief. “I’m naked!” he exclaimed, anger now seeping into his voice.

“So?” was the reply he got. Sherlock narrowed his eyes, and John immediately knew what he was doing.

“Don’t deduce me when I’m naked,” John said, meeting Sherlock’s eyes.

“You’re self-conscious,” Sherlock said bluntly. “You’re self-conscious about being naked, but why? I’m sure you’ve been naked around other people in the army.”

“This is different,” John replied simply, looking away. 

“Is it because it’s me?” Sherlock asked as he took one step forward. His phone was held loosely in his hand, forgotten.

John felt himself blush at that. He hated himself for doing so, even if it was involuntary. It was a dead giveaway.

“Ah, I see,” Sherlock said, and suddenly there was a small mischievous sparkle in his eyes. “But why is it different with me?” he asked, and took another step forward.

“Look, Sherlock, I don’t know what you’re implying, but I just want to have some privacy, okay?” John replied, ignoring Sherlock’s question.

“I’m implying that you might like me just a bit more than you’d like to admit,” Sherlock smirked as he shoved his phone into his pocket. “In fact, I’m not implying it,” he added. “I’m stating it.”

John growled at him. He couldn’t deny anything Sherlock was saying, and Sherlock knew it.

“You’re lucky I feel the same,” Sherlock grinned, and he winked at John.

John blushed, and his eyes widened. His mouth fell open slightly. “Look if this is – “ He was cut off by Sherlock’s lips meeting his, pressing down gently. Before John knew it was happening, he was kissing Sherlock back.

After a short while, Sherlock pulled back. “Not an experiment,” he smiled, answering John’s unasked question. “And, please, there’s no need for you to be ashamed of being naked. I like it, and you’re way fitter than other men your age.” With that, Sherlock left the bathroom.

John gaped at the doorway for what felt like ages before he finally came back to his senses. He quickly dried himself off and got dressed, before moving into the living room.


End file.
